


Encounters

by emilyevanston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Flirting, One Night Stands, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: An evening of flirtations leads to a lot more.





	Encounters

You feel his eyes on you first.  They linger on you as you dance.  You look over.  Tall and lean, with cheekbones that could cut glass.  He’s wearing a suit that is tailored to fit him so perfectly that you find yourself imagining what he might look like without it on.  Your eyes meet for a moment and he smiles before turning to the person beside him to talk.

When you go to the bar to order a drink he smiles at you.  “You look really good out there.”  He says.  He’s English.  Not exactly a surprise given you’re in London.  He’s from the South based on this accent, most likely a local.  The way he speaks is warm and friendly.  Not like he’s trying to be sleazy or pick you up.  Just a genuine compliment.

You return his smile.  “Thank you.  It’s easy with your friends.”

“Of course.  Dancing with people you like is always best.”  He agrees.   “Friends.  Lovers.”   He turns from you without giving you a chance to respond, returning to the conversation he was having with his friend.

You see him later on the dance floor.  The way he moves is slightly ridiculous.  Not that he can’t dance.  He can obviously dance, but the moves are elaborate and over the top.  The look of joy on his face as he dances is even better than the elaborate moves.  He obviously loves it.  You catch his eye again and he smiles and nods his head at you before turning and continuing to dance.

There is another encounter when you return to the bar.  He leans over you to grab his drink from the bartender.  You notice his long fingers as they close around the bottle and the sound of his voice as he thanks the bartender.   You turn to face him.

“You certainly had the moves out there.”  You say.

He laughs.  The sound he makes is both adorable and truly genuine.  “Thank you.  I do love it.  Maybe you’d like to join me later?”

“Maybe I will.”  You reply.

He laughs again and offers you his hand.  “Tom.”  He says.  You go to shake it but he takes your hand and kisses the back of it.  You feel warm all of a sudden and when you try and give him your name you stutter.

“I hope I see you on the dance floor, darling.”  He says, releasing your hand and returning to his friends.

On the dance floor, you feel a hand on your elbow.  You turn suddenly to tell the person off and see him smiling down at you.  “May I have this dance?”  He asks.

You can’t say no.  Even if you wanted to the way he asks and just holds himself; he is irresistible.  You take his hand and he spins you into his arms.  You dance.   It’s not a sexy dance.  Yet somehow you become completely turned on.  He spins you around the floor in an elaborate and ridiculous routine that he matches to your movements so you never feel like you’re not keeping up.  When you finally leave the dance floor you’re out of breath and laughing.  “Can I buy you a drink, darling?”   He asks, panting slightly.

“Thank you.”  You agree.

That’s when the conversation starts.  He is so easy to talk to.  He is enthusiastic about every topic and for a while, you almost completely forget that you aren’t the only other person in the room.  No topic goes uncovered.  You talk childhood and politics and theatre and religion.  The more you talk the more you touch.  It starts out innocently.  Brief touches of hands on elbows.  They quickly moved to knees.  They began to linger for longer.  Then fingers caressed bare skin.  Until you had one thigh pressed against his and his hand was at your waist.  He speaks so close to you that you can feel the warmth of his breath and your eyes kept flicking from the blue of his eyes to his lips.  You’re pretty sure he uses lip balm and you want to taste them and find out.

Tom’s hand travels up your arm and caresses over your shoulder.  His fingers graze up your neck and by the time his thumb strokes over your jaw, you’re leaning into him lips parted.  He bridges the gap, his lips meeting yours and his tongue darts out to flick over the corner of your mouth.  You pull yourself closer to him and his arms encompass you, drawing you against him.

The kiss is all there is.  There is no music. No people grinding on each other on the dance floor.  Just the taste of the beeswax lip balm he uses, the heat from his body and the feel of his lips on yours.

When he pulls back, you just gaze at each other breathless.  “Come home with me.”  He says.

You nod.  It’s all you can bring yourself to do.  Your throat feels dry, but it’s the only part of you that is.  He takes your hand and leads you outside as he sends someone a text.  A moment later a car pulls up.  The driver climbs out and opens the door for you.  You both slide into the back seat and immediately your mouths clash. It’s a feverish attack on each other, biting and clawing.  Hair is pulled and nails are dragged over backs wanting bare skin but only finding fabric.

By the time the car pulls up outside of London home, your lips feel numb and you are filled with such an intense need for him it drips from you, soaking your panties.  He takes your hand as you step from his car, into the cold London air and by the time you’re up the steps and fumbling to get inside, you’re already kissing again.

Inside the door, not even past the entry, he has you pressed against the wall, his hands at your jaw, his tongue circling yours.  You work your panties down and kick them off and move to his belt.  As soon as his pants are open he hikes your skirt up and lifts you.  You wrap your legs around his waist and just cling to him as he rolls his hips into yours. You mewl into his lips as you feel the press of his cock on your entrance.

There is a moment as he scrambles for a condom.  He breaks the kiss as he tears the packet open with his teeth.  He spits the packet on the ground and is kissing you again as he sheathes himself.  With a snap of his hips, he plunges his cock inside of you waiting cunt.  Your head falls back with a loud moan.

“Oh fuck yes, Tom.  Fuck me hard.”  You whimper and he starts rolling his hips into you.  His cock is large and it fills you, stretching you out and penetrating you deeply.  The way he moves makes the base of his cock press against your clit sending wave after wave of pleasure through you.  It spreads out through you.  Tendrils of heat making your skin prickle and your head feel fuzzy.  Your chest heaves as you try and draw breath, but each thrust into you seems to take it away again.

A thin sheen of sweat coats both your skin, you look up into his eyes and watch as a bead rolls down his brow leaving a trail behind it.  He smiles at you.  It’s predatory and full of hunger.  You drag him back down into a kiss, your tongue dipping into his mouth.

The heat coils through you, it pools in your stomach creating pressure in your core.  Soon there is nothing you can do to hold it back.  Your orgasm breaks, making your whole body clench up and your toes curl.  You cry out and plead with him, but you’re not even sure what for.

He pulls back from the wall and walks, carrying you through the door on the left into the dining room.  He puts you on the table yanking your dress down to expose your breasts and pushing you back so you’re lying on the table.  The cool of the timber feels like heaven on your hot skin.  His mouth goes to your nipple, sucking it into his mouth and dragging his teeth over it.  He continues to thrust, but now his finger is on your clit.  You grab the collar of his shirt and just tear.  The buttons fly off, but you barely notice, you just need to touch his skin.  You run your nails down his chest, making him let out a strangled growl.

Each touch of his long fingers against your already sensitive clit in tandem with the thrust of his cock into you drags you closer and closer to a second orgasm.  When it hits your whole back arches up off the table and you let out a silent scream, your mouth open and your eyes squeezed tightly shut.  Tom grunts and his hips jerk forward as your orgasm pulls his along with it and he empties inside of you.

For a moment you both just stay frozen in spot, panting as your orgasms shudder through you.  He slips from within you and helps you up.

“Well, that was unexpected.” He says, smiling at you.

You start laughing.  “A little.”

“Can I get you anything?”  He asks, as he removes his condom and pulls his pants back up.

You lean your head against his shoulder still giggling.  “Some water would be nice.  Followed by a round two?”

He uses the tip of his finger to tilt your jaw up towards him.  “Of course, darling.”


End file.
